


Hot, Red

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Marauders' Era, Nipple Play, PWP, Wax Play, underage: 16/16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When my mother taught me this spell, I think she was imagining quite a different circumstance."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot, Red

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Femmeslash Drabble Tag](https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/44309/60355860/1/) on the HPFC forums. Deleted and reposted because of an AO3 glitch.

"When my mother taught me this spell, I think she was imagining quite a different circumstance," Bellatrix says, her voice coming out softer than she means. She's distracted by Alecto's complete, helpless nudity as Alecto lies on Bellatrix's bed and shivers in the chilly dungeon dormitory air. Bellatrix is unclothed, too, but her wand is in her hand, while Alecto's is on the floor with the rest of their clothes; sitting on top of Alecto's pelvis, running her wand down the girl's soft skin, Bellatrix feels too powerful to be vulnerable. "But then, mother really does spend too much time creating spells to use on muggles."

"You're not allowed to leave burns, remember?" Alecto replies, as though Bellatrix needs a reminder. She moans as Bellatrix pinches her nipple in response.

"I'd never," Bellatrix assures. The spell would burn its victim eventually, but Bellatrix wouldn't release so much wax as to hurt her lover. It's not out of love—Merlin forbid—but there are so many things Bellatrix still wants to try with Alecto, and she wouldn't dare hurt her just yet.

Alecto's bare breasts entice her with their perfect roundness, smaller than Bellatrix's own and perkier, but the wand in her hand prevents her from being able to touch her completely. With a bit of a wild grin as she defies her Defense instructor's wand safety lessons, Bellatrix tugs on Alecto's chin until her lover opens her mouth, and leaves her wand horizontally in Alecto's mouth. It fits perfectly, just an inch hanging out on both sides. Bellatrix closes Alecto's mouth around the wand and wonders if there's a way to convince the girl to be her wand holder outside the bedroom, too.

 _We're not supposed to do this,_ she imagines Alecto would like to say. Alecto was always such a good girl, for a Slytherin. Her eyes are a little narrowed, annoyed, and Bellatrix kisses Alecto's breast in something like thanks.

Soon enough, Alecto is letting out little, breathy moans as Bellatrix sucks on and bites and worships one of her nipples. One of her hands is busy massaging and pinching Alecto's other breast, while the other keeps Bellatrix steady. Once in a while, she rubs her knee or her fingers against Alecto's clit, but never for too long. She likes Alecto like this: needy, desperate, wanting. And although her blissful post-orgasm state is pretty, Bellatrix prefers this.

Alecto's moans cover any sounds Bellatrix might make, and so she whispers a spell against Alecto's areola with her lover none the wiser. She bites down on the closest nipple, hard, as she feels Alecto's full-body shudder as hot wax spills from the tip of Bellatrix's wand and onto Alecto's cheek.

"Bella," Alecto yelps around the wood she's still so faithfully holding.

Bellatrix smiles, and rewards her with a kiss, slipping her tongue around the slender wand. Alecto's still shivering from the sensation, trying to curl away from the heat spreading onto her cheek, and Bella thinks she's lovely as she helps her come undone. Alecto pleads with her tongue and with her body, squirming against Bellatrix rather beautifully, and eventually Bellatrix releases her. She pulls the wand out from Alecto's mouth, says, "Close your lips," only seconds before she drags the tip of her wand across Alecto's upper lip.

It's only hot wax that causes Alecto's eyes to roll up and flutter, but the wax is a dark, rich red, and for a moment Bellatrix can only see blood. She could almost imagine Alecto dead, the red wax on the side of her head a mark of a killer instead of a lover. It's an unwelcome thought; at least at this moment, Alecto is fully hers, and she doesn't plan on allowing Alecto to come to harm.

She drags the line of wax down along the cleft of Alecto's chin, onto her neck, her wand leaving a red mark beneath the wax as she presses it tightly against Alecto's skin. When Bellatrix's wand reaches Alecto's left nipple, Bellatrix realizes she's breathing almost as hard as her lover, delight and power curling in her stomach.

She could come from just this, Bellatrix thinks as she first traces circles on Alecto's breast, each circle coming closer to the nipple. A high-pitched, desperate sound emerges from Alecto's throat as the wax first reaches her sensitive areola. Bellatrix kisses her cheek to calm her, because she doesn't want this to stop, but doesn't pause before she touches her wand to Alecto's nipple, heated wax cascading out onto her skin.

Alecto shudders, her gasp breaking apart the hardened wax on her lips. Bellatrix takes a moment to clear the pesky bits of wax before she reaches down. Her fingers find Alecto's clit, stroking it without any particular delicacy. The whole area is already so wet, wet enough that Bellatrix could almost believe Alecto has already come. But no: soon, straining against Bellatrix's fingers, Alecto comes silently, shaking with relief and pleasure.

"Your spell..." Alecto says, a moment later.

Bellatrix smiles. "Oh, we're not nearly close to finishing."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
